The invention relates to tape dispensers for dispensing tape, for example, medical tape.
Tape dispensers have been in widespread use for years. Tape dispensers have been used to dispense selected lengths of materials from a roll of tape, typically tape that includes a pressure sensitive adhesive. Tape dispensers that include serrations for severing tape have been in use, as have tape dispensers that are formed of one piece of material. One piece tape dispensers have been made that include exposed fixed serrations for severing tape. Problems with exposed fixed blades or serrations include some risk that tape will be inadvertently cut, and that clothing, drapes, surgical gowns, etc., will be snagged by the blade or serrations.
At least some prior tape dispensers have allowed non-tacky tape (e.g., non-adhesive tape or adhesive tape with the adhesive covered by a liner) to unravel from the dispenser prematurely. Non-tacky tape means tape having non-tacky opposite major surfaces as provided on the roll so that one of the major surfaces would not stick to the other major surface of the adjacent layer of the tape roll.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,400 and Des. 380,777 disclose a tape dispenser having a folded one piece design having a bridge member extending between two outer periphery portions. This tape dispenser does not include an integral cutting means. The outer layer of tape remains exposed in this design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,400 describes a one-piece protector for a roll of tape having a releasable hub means, a transverse, peripheral bridge portion extending between outer peripheries of first and second walls.
The 3M Micropore(trademark) tape dispenser is a folded one-piece design having an integral fixed serrated blade with central nested projections to provide a journal to mount the tape core. The outer layer of tape remains exposed in this design.
U.S. Design Patent No. 125,085 discloses a tape dispenser having a folded one-piece construction with a fixed serrated edge on the bridge member. U.S. Design Patent No. 164,733 discloses a tape dispenser frame having a fixed serrated blade and a tape land for the free end of the tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,679 describes a reusable tape dispenser stamped out from a single flat blank of sheet metal having a uniplaner base from which extend opposed parallel sides and spaced by the base to a width to accommodate the width of the tape core. Each side portion has a centrally located projection to support the tape core. A fixed cutting blade is located on the base.
This invention provides, in one aspect, a tape dispenser that will better retain non-tacky tape on the dispenser ready for dispensing without premature unraveling of the tape from the dispenser, and, in another aspect, a tape dispenser having a cutting edge along a flange for cutting tape (tacky or non-tacky) that is pulled over the cutting edge wherein the cutting edge is protected or covered by a removable housing when tape is not being dispensed. In yet another aspect, the hub unit or spool of the tape dispenser is integrally formed of one piece of material molded and folded into its final configuration.
Generally, in one aspect, the tape dispenser unit of the invention comprises a hub having opposite ends, and a flange on each of the opposite ends of the hub. The hub is adapted to hold a roll of tape. Each flange has an outer periphery, and one of the flanges having a cutting edge along a portion of its outer periphery for severing tape pulled over the cutting edge.
Preferably, the cutting edge comprises a plurality of teeth arranged along an otherwise generally straight edge portion of the periphery.
Preferably, a hub portion extends from each flange for connection to a hub portion on the other flange to form the hub. Most preferably, the hub portions are mechanically connected together.
Alternatively, a bridge portion joins a portion of the periphery of each flange to the periphery of the other flange, and the hub unit consists essentially of one integral piece of material folded to form the unit.
Preferably, a housing removably receives the hub unit, with the housing covering the cutting edge when the hub unit is fully inserted into the housing.
Most preferably, the housing includes a generally tubular section for enclosing the outer periphery of the flanges when the hub unit is fully inserted into the housing. Most preferably, the housing is open at one end of the tubular section to allow the hub unit to be inserted into the housing, and has a flange extending radially inwardly adjacent the other end to resist pushing the hub unit beyond the flange. Preferably, the tubular section is sized and configured such that the cutting edge can be received adjacent the open end of the housing but not the end with the inwardly extending flange.
Alternatively, the housing further comprising an open end and a closed end at opposite ends of the tubular section, with the tubular section being sized and configured such that the cutting edge can be received adjacent the open end of the housing but not the closed end.
Preferably, at least one of the flanges further includes a plurality of tabs generally adjacent the periphery of the flange extending in the direction toward the other flange. The tabs tend to prevent accidental unwinding of tape from the tape dispenser unit. Most preferably, the generally tubular portion of the housing has an inside surface with a plurality of corners corresponding to the tabs so that the corners and tabs register together when the hub unit is fully inserted into the housing.
In another aspect of the invention, the tape dispenser generally comprises a hub unit having a hub having opposite ends, and a housing for removably receiving the hub unit. The hub is adapted to hold a roll of tape. A flange is provided on each of the opposite ends of the hub. Each flange has a periphery, and at least one of the flanges further includes a plurality of tabs generally adjacent the periphery of the flange extending in the direction toward the other flange. The tabs tend to prevent accidental unwinding of tape from the tape dispenser. The housing has a generally tubular section for enclosing the outer periphery of the flanges when the hub unit is fully inserted into the housing. The generally tubular portion of the housing has an inside surface with a plurality of corners corresponding to the tabs so that the corners and tabs register together when the hub unit is fully inserted into the housing.
Preferably, the tabs are only provided on one flange, and the corners are only provided adjacent one end of the tubular section.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be pointed out hereinafter.